


The Lost Boy / Заплутавшие

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mark of Cain, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда тьмы слишком много. Дополнение к 10х11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Boy / Заплутавшие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142658) by Gaelicspirit. 



 

  


__Я знаю, что бывает жадность и взятки,  
Я видел смерть и массовое разрушение,  
Но говорю тебе, и надеюсь, что я услышан,  
Что мной не будут командовать,  
Меня не будут контролировать,  
И я не шагну в будущее  
Без помощи своей души  
The Lost Boy, Greg Holden

***

У Сэма в голове есть что-то вроде переключателя.

Его отец создал этот переключатель, брат придал форму, а обстоятельства повернули рычаг в сторону включения. Сэм улавливал мгновение, когда нужно выключить эмоции и просто действовать.

Потом он почувствует.

Потом он отреагирует.

Потом он погрустит.

Сейчас у него есть дело.

В ту минуту, когда Чарли становится одним целым, переключатель сдвигается в позицию выключения и Сэм переходит в режим, когда не нужно думать — все действия и слова давным-давно отработаны до автоматизма. В голове, подобно низкому гулу электричества, звучит голос брата, которому эхом вторит отец, они командуют, расставляя задачи по степени важности: позаботиться о раненом, замести следы, уйти, не привлекая внимания.

Сэм что-то успокаивающе бормочет Чарли, бегло осматривает ее и с облегчением замечает: травмы не опасны для жизни. Он приказывает ей не шевелиться и поворачивается к Дину. В тот миг, когда он видит брата – переключатель щелкает, не выдерживая нахлынувших эмоций.

Дин дрожит, и его непривычный вид зарождает беспокойство в сердце Сэма. В тусклом желтом свете с крыльца брат выглядит опасным и в то же время хрупким.

Огромные зрачки, невидящий взгляд устремлен куда-то в сторону Чарли. На лице отметины — свидетельство того, как сильно Дин старался защитить ее: бровь и губа разбиты, на щеке и поперек носа порезы, глаз заплывает. Но кровь на руках возвращает к мысли, что он все же потерял самообладание. Сэм медленно подходит к брату, будто к загнанному зверю, и осторожно сжимает его плечи. Дин не двигается, разве что слегка вздрагивает.

— Дин, — имя звучит словно целое предложение, в одном коротком слоге умещается все, что хочет выразить Сэм.

Дин поднимает глаза. Один только взгляд сломленного и подавленного человека – и эмоции снова грозят ударить по рычагу. Сэм сильнее давит на плечи брата, помогая опуститься на ступени у дома. Дин покорно садится. Он будто вообще где-то далеко отсюда.

— Сиди здесь, ладно?

Дин смотрит на траву. На тротуар. Куда угодно, кроме места, где лежит избитая им Чарли.

— Я сейчас вернусь. Не уходи. Дин? — Сэм опять зовет брата по имени, ждет ответа.

Дин всегда отзывается Сэму.

Так случается и на этот раз: Дин неловко кивает, словно мышцы шеи едва слушаются. Сэм оставляет брата на крыльце и спешит внутрь. Стоит поторопиться: дом Клайва хоть и стоит не в самой густонаселенной черте пригорода, но шорох, который они навели, вряд ли долго останется незамеченным.

Первое мгновение Сэм недоумевает: на полу зала только одно тело. Он ожидал найти обоих — молодого и старого небезызвестного волшебника Оз. Единственное объяснение приходит в голову Сэма: ключ сработал одновременно и на Чарли, и на Клайве. Стряхнув с себя путаницу мыслей, он возвращается к более важному: поднимает пистолет, из которого стреляла Чарли, спешно стирает отпечатки и кладет оружие в расслабленную руку Клайва.

Сэм знает, этого мало, чтобы хороший полицейский поверил в самоубийство. Но есть надежда, что такой план хотя бы отвлечет внимание от Чарли. Рукавом куртки он протирает поверхности, которых касался кто-то из них, затем выключает свет и закрывает за собой дверь. Запас времени на исходе, Сэм больше ничего не успеет, поскольку сейчас его беспокоит совсем не Клайв. Дин и Чарли. Старика обнаружат вскоре после анонимного звонка Сэма десяток миль спустя.

По пути к Чарли, Сэм пробегает мимо Дина, который так и сидит, невидяще глядя на игру звездного света на траве. Чарли терпеливо смотрит на Сэма большими от боли глазами, полными облегчения.

Ему знакомо это чувство.

— Я подниму тебя, ладно?

Она только кивает — нет сил говорить, и Сэм чувствует ее скованность, когда подхватывает на руки. Она кажется почти невесомой, словно ребенком, хотя он не раз замечал, насколько гибкое и крепкое ее тренированное тело. Он оглядывается, ищет глазами Дина, притягивая к себе его внимание. Будто ведомый внутренней связью, самой крепкой из тех, что им встречались, Дин поднимает на него взгляд. Он встает, словно набрался от Сэма сил, хотя по-прежнему ничего не видит перед собой. Даже в тусклом свете звезд Сэм замечает, как дрожат руки брата.

— Пошли, Дин. Мы идем к Импале.

Дин остается безучастным, и его отрешенность вот-вот хлопнет по Сэмову рычагу. Но Сэм сжимает зубы и поворачивается к машине, надеясь, что брат последует за ним. Сейчас на первом месте Чарли. Дин знает их охотничьи правила, он сам и придумал большинство из них. Сэм только верит, что брат еще не увяз в ловушке самообвинений так глубоко, что забыл давно усвоенные навыки.

Сэм аккуратно перехватывает Чарли, не слушая ее тихий стон, открывает заднюю дверь Импалы и помогает устроиться на боку. Она сразу же прижимает левую руку к груди.

Едва успевая вылезти из машины, Сэм слышит, как открывается передняя пассажирская дверь. Значит, не придется подталкивать к этому Дина, и на душе становится немного легче.

Желтый автомобиль Чарли Сэм отгоняет в соседний переулок, чтобы полиция не наткнулась на него первым же делом, но угнанный Дином минивэн оставляет на месте. Дальнейшие сложности с расследованием сработают только на пользу Чарли. А на отпечатки Дина плевать: насколько известно миру — Дин Винчестер — всего лишь призрак.

Он садится за руль, едва окинув Дина взглядом. По спине пробегает холодок от леденящей пустоты в глазах брата. Глянув на Чарли в зеркало заднего вида, Сэм заводит Импалу и едет от дома к ближайшей больнице. Джон Винчестер вбил в них с раннего детства: всегда нужно знать, где стоит полицейский участок, больница и библиотека в любом попавшемся на пути городе.

Сэм в мгновение ока находит адрес на карте в телефоне, но чутье срабатывает быстрее спутникового сигнала.

Он заезжает на стоянку у входа в отделение экстренной помощи и поворачивается к Дину.

— Пойдем со мной.

В первый раз с той минуты, как Сэм вынес «хорошую» Чарли из дома, Дин, мотнув головой, отвечает ему.

— Нет, старик, — голос брата напоминает хруст битого стекла, и Сэм чувствует, как от этого звука что-то сжимается внутри.

— Дин, ты весь в крови.

— Я подожду здесь.

Сэм настоял бы на своем, но нельзя тянуть с помощью Чарли.

— Не уходи никуда, ладно?

— А здесь и некуда, — бормочет Дин, окровавленные руки спокойно лежат на ногах, дрожь, кажется, уже утихла. Сэм видит, что ресницы брата слиплись от крови из рассеченной брови, но тот даже не пытается вытереть ее, так и держит глаз закрытым.

Кивнув, Сэм выходит из машины и наклоняется над задним сиденьем, чтобы взять Чарли. Пока он несет ее в отделение, она дрожит от боли и пережитого, уложив голову ему на плечо. Дежурный за стойкой не находит бланков, и чтобы не терять попусту время, Сэма ведут мимо автоматических дверей и приказывают уложить Чарли на стол для обследования.

На предсказуемый громогласный вопрос врача о том, какого черта произошло, Сэм выпаливает наспех придуманный ответ.

— Бывший парень избил, — объясняет он. — Она позвонила мне, но, ээ… Я опоздал.

Сэм замечает, как врач мигом смотрит ему в глаза, а потом опускает взгляд на его пальцы в поисках ссадин. Его вдруг накрывает волной облегчения оттого, что Дин не пошел с ними. Объяснить такое совпадение было бы сложнее.

— Это не он, — голос Чарли, обычно звонкий как у эльфа, сейчас тише и звучит подавленно. — Поверьте, с тем парнем все кончено.

— Хотите, мы позвоним в полицию? — взгляд врача острый и цепкий. — Выдвинете обвинения?

Сэм встречается глазами с Чарли, и она качает головой: решительное «нет».

— Он уже уехал, — отвечает она. — И не вернется.

Медсестра выводит Сэма в коридор закончить бумажную работу. Он садится в приемной и заполняет больничные документы той же фальшью, которую наговорил врачу. В голову приходит мысль выйти наружу к Импале, проверить Дина, но он так и не решается. Внутри брата сгустилась тьма, совсем не та, из-за которой он однажды проснулся демоном. Совсем не та, что поселилась в нем с печатью Каина. Эта тьма — часть Дина, она живет внутри, оставаясь невидимой Сэму.

Ничего нового. И даже неожиданного. Это просто пугает.

«Нас обоих», — думает Сэм, поглощенный яркими воспоминаниями безрассудств, что порой вытворял Дин, еще задолго до времен, когда с ним наигрались ангелы и демоны, до того, как ад оставил на нем шрамы, до того, как Каин передал ему Метку.

_Сэм, то, что я готов сделать, даже убить… ради вас с отцом... иногда пугает меня._

Сэм бессознательно щелкает кнопкой авторучки и выныривает из раздумий, лишь когда служащий за стойкой сердито смотрит на него. С натянутой улыбкой в знак извинения Сэм бросает подложку с документом на стойку, уходит в другой конец приемной и, потирая шею, останавливает невидящий взгляд на ворохе просроченных журналов.

Дин научится жить с Меткой. Ему придется. Потому что Сэм не знает, как от нее избавиться, а Дин нужен ему как никто другой. Сэм нуждается в старшем брате, живом и здоровом, готовом продолжать свой путь. От этой простой истины Сэм вдруг чувствует мороз по коже. Когда Дин умер, Сэм готов был на сделку с Кроули. На любую, только бы вернуть брата. Если бы все получилось, клинок не воскресил бы Дина демоном.

Теперь Сэм знает, что без Дина не сможет жить. Он так долго сопротивлялся правде, отталкивал ее от себя. Наслаждался жизнью, пока старшего брата не было рядом, верил, что знает достаточно и сделает все, известное и неизвестное ему, чтобы найти свой путь, где не останется места для Дина. Тот путь, на котором он не будет Сэмом Винчестером. Тот путь, где весь ужас его жизни — всего лишь сюжет для страшилок.

Но он ошибся.

Отвернувшись от Дина, Сэм подтолкнул его к опасному выбору. Старший брат тогда чувствовал, что достиг самого дна и не мог выбраться оттуда. И чтобы искупить вину за свою жестокость, теперь Сэм ищет способ помочь Дину справиться со страшным бременем. Несмотря ни на что, основа его жизни — Дин, иначе не может и быть. Сэм просто надеется, они оба выдержат тяжелый и опасный путь к спасению Диновой души.

«Ведь мою он уже спасал», — думает Сэм.

Невидимым рубцом на сердце осталось осознание, что Дин по-настоящему умер ради его спасения. Брат боролся за него отчаянно и бесстрашно до тех пор, пока не уверился, что даже самой малой частички Сэмовой души не осталось в Аду. Сейчас Сэм вспоминал о том, какими словами отплатил брату за эту борьбу. О том, как сопротивлялся попыткам жить с изломанной душой. О том, как ослепила собственная боль, став причиной молчаливых страданий брата.

Если бы он понял все это раньше, тогда, возможно, справился бы с кошмарным осознанием, что его собственное тело было одержимо ангелом. Если бы Сэм вовремя увидел, как далеко может зайти Дин, скольким готов пожертвовать, какой тьмой согласен замарать свою душу, чтобы спасти его… Возможно, многое можно было изменить или вовсе избежать.

Испытания… Гадриэль… Метка Каина.

Они пережили столько боли, столько лжи, столько потерь…

— Мистер Гэбриэл?

Сэм поначалу даже не вздрагивает: потерялся в воспоминаниях, хотя еще и не сдвинул переключатель, чтобы прочувствовать все в полную силу, но вот перед ним стоит усталая женщина в халате и зовет по псевдониму.

— Д-да, — запинается он, приходя в себя. — Как она?

— Отдыхает, — отвечает медсестра. — У нее несколько ушибов, есть рваные раны, которые лучше зашить. Перелом на левой руке несерьезный, уже наложили гипс. Мы можем отпустить ее домой с рецептом на обезболивающие, если за ней кто-нибудь присмотрит.

Сэм кивает еще до того, как медсестра заканчивает предложение.

— Хорошо. Я позабочусь о ней.

— Ее будет клонить в сон, но, по правде говоря, сейчас ей не помешало бы отдохнуть.

Медсестра передает ему листок, продолжая инструктировать, но Сэм уже проходил через такое. Много раз. Но не с кем-то безгрешным вроде Чарли…

Он обрывает мысли.

Она не безгрешна.

Больше нет.

Она мучила. Она убивала. И не из-за одержимости и проклятий. Это была только она. Часть ее самой.

И Сэм вдруг видит брата немного яснее.

Попытка уложить Чарли в Импалу кажется невыполнимой задачей. Если бы знать, что накачанная лекарствами Чарли станет чересчур приставучей... Он укладывает ее назад, а она, ухмыляясь как пьяный матрос, накручивает его волосы себе на пальцы и говорит, что из него получится симпатичная девчонка. Сэм со снисходительной улыбкой убеждается, что ей удобно и ничего не грозит, и садится за руль.

Только тогда Сэм смотрит на Дина: он полностью расслаблен, совсем ни на что не реагирует. Он сидит, прислонившись к двери, поврежденная рука на коленях, а на боковое стекло падает жуткое отражение избитого лица. Спит или без сознания? Сэм не знает. Первый раз с той минуты, как слились две сущности Чарли, он видит Дина таким неподвижным. Это одновременно и успокаивает, и пугает.

Не в силах остановить себя, Сэм наклоняется к брату — убедиться, что дышит. Осторожно прикладывает пальцы к его шее, чувствует биение, и только тогда трогается к бункеру. На дорогу до их нового дома уходит почти два часа, и в машине все это время пугающе тихо, только слышно дыхание двух бессознательных пассажиров.

Сэм тянется к Дину — разбудить — и вдруг замечает, что глаза его открыты. Он не двигается, но и не спит, просто понуро смотрит на цементную стену подземного гаража, где они теперь прячут Импалу.

— Эй, — тихо зовет Сэм и пугается собственного голоса в гробовой тишине. – Все нормально?

Дин не отвечает. Он сидит по-прежнему тихо. Сэм хочет прикоснуться к нему, тянется, но убирает руку, будто натыкаясь на невидимый щит.

— Я пойду устрою Чарли, а потом займемся тобой, хорошо?

— Я в порядке, — шепчет Дин.

Скорее выдох, чем ответ. Невольное уклонение. Отодвинуться, спрятаться в тень, сопротивляться заботе, отказываться от помощи. Модус операнди Дина (1).

— Нет. Ни в каком ты не в порядке.

Сэм не оставляет Дину времени отделаться отговоркой. Он открывает заднюю дверь, поднимает спящую Чарли и несет в одну из свободных спален. В большинство комнат уже десятилетия никто не заходил, но в этой кровать застелена свежими простынями. Там жил Кевин. Сэм знает, брат поддерживает в ней чистоту, будто ждет чего-то. Сэм никогда не спрашивает об этом, молчаливо признает усилия, и каждый раз, когда Дин решает, что в комнате пора убраться, видит чистые простыни в изножье кровати.

Сэм помогает Чарли всем, что в его силах: стаскивает ботинки и накрывает ее одеялом. Куртку и окровавленную рубашку с нее сняли еще в больнице, и теперь она в майке от больничной пижамы. Сэм решает в следующий раз зайти к Чарли, когда она проснется. Он помнит, в бункере еще с прошлых закупок после очередных боевых ранений остались лекарства, в том числе те, что в рецепте. Они ей помогут.

Поставив стакан воды и следующую порцию таблеток на прикроватный столик, он включает тусклый свет на столе, чтобы Чарли не растерялась, когда проснется в незнакомом месте. Он кладет ее мобильный рядом с таблетками и запиской: «Позвони, когда проснешься. Сэм».

Закрыв за собой дверь, Сэм устало прислоняется к стене. Он выдохся. Даже больше — выбился из последних сил. Бесконечные поиски способа убрать Метку Каина и постоянные попытки вычислить, когда она в следующий раз одержит верх над братом…выпили из него все соки. Проведя по лицу рукой, он трет горящие глаза, поворачивается к гаражу и едва подавляет вскрик неожиданности: Дин стоит здесь же в коридоре и смотрит прямо на него.

Переключатель щелкает.

И Сэма накрывает волной эмоций. Все, что он запрещал себе чувствовать, затопляет с головой, заставляя сердце сжиматься. В этих коридорах его всюду преследуют мысли о Дине — о черноте, заполонившей зелень глаз, о пугающем оскале губ, и по телу невольно пробегает дрожь. Воспоминания о том, как брат кричал от боли, когда человеческая кровь бежала по его венам, все еще эхом звучат в голове Сэма. Его режет холодное лезвие страха, и причиной этому — Дин.

Устоять на месте, не сделав ни шагу назад, стоит Сэму каждой унции силы воли.

— Сэмми, — говорит Дин; голос напоминает рвущийся шелк, кровь на лице и ресницах высохла, а подбитый глаз все так же закрыт. — Думаю… мне нужна помощь.

Сэм глотает ком в горле, когда видит, как Дин неловко качается, но даже не вытягивает руку, чтобы удержаться прямо. В единственном открытом глазу читается обнаженная уязвимость, такая, что больно смотреть. Темная половина Чарли действовала расчетливо и жестко. Перед ней не стояли препятствия, не сдерживали страхи и сомнения. А внутри Дина с каждым новым его ударом они отзывались словно эхо. Чарли было плевать, что она причиняет ему боль. Только по одной причине Дин все еще не лежал без сознания: его тело сильнее.

Но опасности ей было не занимать.

С этой мыслью Сэм подходит к Дину и помогает ему устоять на ногах. Когда Дин падает в его руки, будто у него иссякли силы, у ошеломленного Сэма замирает дыхание. Без лишних слов он подхватывает брата и то ли ведет, то ли тащит в его спальню. Усадив Дина на край кровати, он берет стул и садится напротив.

— Насколько все плохо? – спрашивает Сэм, не до конца уверенный, даст ли Дин осмотреть себя.

— Жить буду, — говорит тот, глядя куда-то в пустоту перед собой.

— Ребра? Спина? Что еще, кроме лица и рук? — Сэм внимательно разглядывает брата, пытаясь без прикосновений отыскать все раны. — И шеи?

Дин осторожно качает головой.

— Я не давал ей подойти слишком близко.

— Ей и без того хватило, — ворчит Сэм, приподнимая подбородок Дина. Он видит, как брат вздрагивает, но только наклоняет его голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть порез на брови.

— С ней все будет хорошо, Дин, — успокаивает он брата. – Пара ушибов, сломанная рука… — Дин заметно бледнеет, услышав это, — но ничего такого, что не заживет.

— Я… причинил ей вред, Сэмми. Серьезный вред.

Сэм с хмурым видом, слегка наклонившись, разглядывает окровавленное лицо брата.

— Ты дрался с ней, Дин. Вспомни, что ты пытался сделать.

— Я зашел слишком далеко. Опять.

— В этот раз никто не умер, — Сэм намеренно молчит про Клайва и его волшебную половину. Эту историю он припасет для другого дня. Отвращение едкое как ртуть скользит в лице Дина, и Сэм тут же меняет тему разговора. — Давай я смою кровь?

Дин кивает, и Сэм идет к их шкафу с медикаментами.

— Никуда не уходи, Дин, — предостерегает он, чувствуя в воздухе странную натянутость, какую-то угрозу.

— Куда я уйду? — бормочет Дин в пол.

Проходит несколько минут, Сэм возвращается со всем необходимым и начинает обрабатывать раны. Он протягивает Дину ибупрофен и воду, и тот с готовностью глотает лекарство, способное избавить тело от боли. Сэм вытирает кровь с лица совсем притихшего Дина: ни саркастичных подколок, ни шуток, ни даже недовольства не слетает с его приоткрытых губ. Он словно в оцепенении, едва дышит. Тишина между ними с каждой секундой тяжелеет и тяжелеет, а внутри Сэма все превращается в лед.

Когда лицо Дина становится чистым, Сэм видит несколько глубоких порезов – рану над бровью нужно зашить. Он предупреждает об этом брата, и получает в ответ только легкий кивок, а когда изогнутая игла вонзается в кожу, тот почти не отзывается на боль.

Сэм достаточно повидал в жизни и знает: то, что он сейчас делает, адски больно. В уме стремительно несутся объяснения такой стойкости Дина, и почти все далеки от вопросов здоровья: Дин одержим, Дин опять превращается в демона, Метка с каждым днем все сильнее…

А потом Сэма вдруг озаряет — у брата скорее всего шок: он заметно дрожит. Дина за эти годы столько раз били – почти все, кто был в его жизни, даже Сэм и Кастиэль. Травмы сопровождали их всю жизнь, поэтому Сэму даже не пришла в голову мысль о простой реакции тела на переизбыток боли и связанных с ней эмоций. Но все же зрелище того, как по коже Дина пробегает дрожь, как дергается его подбородок, больно бьет по выдержке Сэма.

Он берет одеяло, сложенное Дином на краю кровати и заворачивает вокруг его плеч.

— Эй, Дин, ты со мной, приятель?

Дин не смотрит на него, даже не моргает, хотя ресницы уже чистые от крови и даже чуть приоткрывается опухший глаз. Сэм осторожно касается лица брата, и от того, насколько прохладной и влажной кажется кожа, какими синюшными выглядят края губ, его охватывает волнение. Он встает, кладет одну ладонь под голову Дина, а второй давит ему на грудь, укладывая на кровать вместе с одеялом. Дин невидяще смотрит в потолок, и Сэм снова ощущает укол страха.

— Дин, эй, — зовет он еще раз, потирая грудь брата кончиками пальцев. – Эй, приятель, успокойся. Мне нужно, чтобы ты глубоко вдохнул, ладно?

Дин моргает в знак согласия, и Сэм улучает мгновение, чтобы поднять его ноги на кровать, осторожно достает из-под головы подушку и подкладывает под пятки. Он слышит выдох Дина — воздух будто бы выдавливается из его тела — и бросает взгляд на его лицо. От того, что глаза Дина опять закрыты, становится только тревожнее.

— Эй, нет, что ты делаешь? Давай, все не так плохо.

Сэм садится на край кровати, одной рукой сжимает плечо брата, а другую кладет на его подбородок.

— Эй, посмотри на меня, старик. Посмотри на меня, Дин! Сейчас же.

Дин открывает глаза и на этот раз встречается взглядом с Сэмом.

— А вот и ты, — Сэм выдавливает дрожащую улыбку. — Что случилось?

Дин качает головой, но Сэм так и не понимает, значит ли это «не знаю» или «ничего». Брат поднимает поврежденную правую руку в попытке скинуть одеяло.

— Нет, пока оставь, ладно? — Сэм ловит руку Дина. — Дай я взгляну.

Лежачее положение, кажется, помогает Дину справиться с дрожью, становится легче дышать. Сэм стирает кровь с его пальцев и прикладывает пакет со льдом к распухшим суставам. Еще один такой же он прижимает к заплывшему глазу Дина, и от неестественной позы у Сэма ломит спину. Дин поворачивает голову – то ли к приятной прохладе льда, то ли просто к прикосновению.

Сэм плотнее подтыкает одеяло под Дина, дожидается, пока его дыхание не станет глубоким и ровным, а губы возвращают нормальный цвет, и снимает с него ботинки. Стоя над кроватью брата, Сэм вдруг осознает, как тот выглядит. Отметины на лице Дина так похожи на травмы, нанесенные перед смертью, что от воспоминаний становится больно.

Воспоминаний о том, как он отмыл лицо Дина от крови в ту ночь. О том, что понимал: зашиванием ран не помочь. О том, как уложил безжизненное тело на кровать, будто он просто спал.

Сэм тогда чувствовал себя сбитым с толку. Несколько месяцев до той ночи он был не в своей тарелке. Он целые годы считал, что плутает не той дорогой, то и дело сбиваясь с пути. А теперь сломался компас Дина, и Сэм задается вопросом, хватит ли сил отвести брата домой.

Оставив дверь в спальню Дина открытой, Сэм уходит к себе и прямо в одежде падает лицом на кровать. Изнеможение вцепляется в него жадными пальцами, почти сразу же утягивая в забытье. Он спит без снов, полностью вымотанный. Когда его выдергивает из сна назойливая вибрация лежащего под животом телефона, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, сколько прошло времени.

Со стоном перекатываясь на спину, он берет мобильник и щурится, когда в темноте загорается яркий экран. Чарли. 

«Практически в сознании. Мышление преимущественно ясное».

Сэм чувствует, как губы растягиваются в усмешке. Только Чарли, едва отойдя от лекарств, подберет заумные слова для смс. Он садится и, зевая, приглаживает растрепанные со сна волосы. У нее есть все необходимое, но, тем не менее, он проверит. Вывалившись в коридор под очередной зевок, Сэм останавливается и замирает напротив комнаты Дина: кровать пуста.

«Подожди чуть-чуть», — пишет он Чарли.

«Сколько угодно», — отвечает она.

Сэм строит догадки, куда мог деваться Дин. Первой же мыслью — Импала: он помнит, машина много раз становилась брату укромным местом. Он идет в сторону гаража, как вдруг в тишине раздается звон металла о металл. Кухня.

Для Дина вполне естественно перекусить среди ночи, поэтому с облегченным вздохом Сэм входит, чтобы составить ему компанию… и в ужасе застывает в дверях.

— Дин!

Сэм никогда не захочет увидеть такое снова: склонившись над широкой раковиной, Дин держит в левой руке огромный нож, острое лезвие входит в плоть прямо над Меткой. Он выглядит серьезным и сосредоточенным. Услышав крик Сэма, Дин резко вздрагивает, и лезвие дергается.

Сэм подбегает, чтобы выхватить нож, но Дин сопротивляется на удивление сильно.

— Какого дьявола ты творишь? — ворчит Сэм, пытаясь вырвать нож из руки Дина. Своим телом он прижимает брата к раковине, и вот уже оба они в крови.

— Катись от меня к чертям, чувак! — рычит Дин. — Убирайся!

— Отдай мне гребаный нож, Дин!

— Я должен убрать с себя эту дрянь! — голос громкий, отчетливый. 

Решительный взгляд брата пугает Сэма до дрожи.

— Но не так! — кричит Сэм. – Ты убьешь себя!

— Ну а как? — Дин подхватывает интонацию Сэма. — Не уберу ее — убью кого-нибудь еще!

— Ты сам не знаешь, что несешь, — впечатывая Дина в раковину, Сэм грубо сдавливает его горло предплечьем. Дин задыхается, судорожно ищет опору. Ногтями раненой руки он царапает щеку брата, пытаясь сбить его с ног. — Умереть хочешь, да?

— Может быть!

Сэм чувствует, как разрастается внутри ледяной узел, как подбирается холод к самому сердцу. Едва он слышит эти слова, его накрывает желанием ударить брата, так сильно, чтоб потерял сознание, связать его по рукам и ногам и держать в безопасности, пока не разберется с Меткой. От задуманных планов его останавливает подавленный взгляд. В котором он читает: «пожалуйста…»

— Ты врешь! Ты не хочешь умирать. Я тебя знаю, Дин.

Дин крепче сжимает нож и отталкивает от горла руку Сэма. Тот отшатывается назад и налетает спиной на полку с кастрюлями, которые тут же валятся на пол, крышки с громким лязгом катятся по плиточному полу. Рука Дина теперь сплошь покрыта кровью, и Сэму уже не удастся ее схватить. Он меняет тактику: сминает в кулаке рубашку брата и приподнимает его, ударяя задом о край раковины. Дин крепко вцепляется в Сэмовы плечи, все еще стискивая нож окровавленной ладонью.

— Я знаю, ты хочешь от этого избавиться, — говорит Сэм.

Дин рычит загнанным зверем. Сэм леденеет от этого звука, неосознанно ослабляет хватку, и Дин, пользуясь этим, мгновенно нащупывает землю под ногами. И все меняется: теперь не Сэм стремится взять нож, а Дин Сэма.

Сэм опять толкает Дина, и тот поскальзывается на собственной крови. Он падает на пол, и Сэм оказывается почти на нем. Этого хватает, чтобы разжать пальцы Дина и выхватить оружие. Отброшенный в сторону, нож звенит о плитку далеко на полу.

Дин, тяжело дыша, запрокидывает голову и роняет раненую руку. Сэм тянется за полотенцем на барной стойке у раковины и плотно завязывает его на предплечье Дина. Сейчас нужно скорее остановить кровь, а потом он займется раной.

— Какого черта, Дин? — он тяжело дышит, пытаясь унять бешено несущееся сердце.

Грудь Дина тяжело вздымается, из трещины на губе опять сочится кровь. Он разве что мотает головой и порывается встать, но пол уплывает из-под ног. Сэм берет его под руку и помогает сесть у стены рядом с раковиной.

— Отвечай же, черт побери!

— Я не могу, Сэм, — еле слышно говорит Дин.

— А ты смоги, черт побери! – огрызается Сэм.

Дин смотрит на него таким взглядом, от которого клубок льда внутри разрастается и опутывает сердце, сжимая так больно, что трудно дышать.

— То есть… Не могу. Не могу жить с ней, как Каин. Как ты предлагаешь.

— Ты можешь.

Ответ вырывается сам собой, без раздумий. Сэм не может сказать что-то другое. Как истинный сын своего отца, он не примет мир без Дина — такой, где Дин не делает все возможное, чтобы быть рядом с ним. Ради него.

Дин закрывает глаза и откидывает голову.

— Она никогда не уходит…

Он облизывает нижнюю губу, задевает зубами, дразня ранку.

— Что?

— Эта… жажда. Она как… как голос внутри головы, — он гладит ногу здоровой рукой. – Давит на меня. И ни хрена не затыкается.

У Сэма словно выбивает воздух из груди, он приседает на корточки рядом с братом. Не в силах пошевелиться, он все еще сжимает руку Дина, чувствуя, как полотенце пропитывается кровью.

Он знает этот голос. Это чувство. Он помнит по себе.

— Я пытаюсь заткнуть ее весь гребаный день, — продолжает Дин. – Это как… видеть два пути. Постоянно. Во всем. И я знаю, какой из них… темный, но иногда, чувак… иногда…

— Он легче.

Дин резко выдыхает.

— Ага.

— И ты думаешь, однажды он окажется не таким уж плохим? – Сэм закрывает глаза, голос звучит подавленно. В голове роятся мысли, которые так и не звучат исповедью в пустоте между ними. – Думаешь, что, может быть, одержишь над этим верх. Может быть, в этот раз не оно будет контролировать тебя.

Сэм чувствует, как Дин сжимается и начинает отодвигаться.

— Ага.

— Но каждый раз, — Сэм открывает глаза, поворачивается к Дину и видит, что тот пристально смотрит на него. Понимание, с которым устремлен на него взгляд зеленых глаз, вызывает дрожь. – Каждый раз оно побеждает.

— И каждый раз кому-то причиняет боль, — заканчивает Дин, пытаясь вытянуть руку с Меткой из ладоней брата. — А должен страдать я один.

Сэм поднимает бровь и глядит на его избитое лицо.

— Так оно и получается.

Дин открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же передумывает с отрешенным взглядом. Сэм не знает, уйдет ли брат снова в себя или, наоборот готовится высказать очередное несогласие. Он вмешивается до того, как Дин что-то успевает.

— Мне нужно зашить твою руку. И проверить Чарли.

Имя Чарли вырывает Дина из мыслей. Он кивает, и Сэм убирает ладонь с полотенца, с волнением замечая, что оно теперь насквозь промокло от крови. _Черт возьми, Дин._ Встав на ноги, он обводит взглядом кухню. Раковина и пол под ней тоже окрашены в красный. Он знает, их борьба сыграла в этом не последнюю роль, но от зрелища становится только хуже.

Он берет Дина за руку, помня о разбитых опухших костяшках.

— Мне жаль, — поднимаясь, бормочет Дин.

— За что теперь? – поддразнивает Сэм.

— Что не думал о том, как ты… прошел через такое.

Сэм вздыхает.

— Ты готов беспокоиться обо всех, кроме себя?

Дин сводит брови и на секунду кажется таким обычным, что Сэму хочется верить – все будет хорошо. Но стоит ему опустить взгляд на мокрое от крови полотенце, как он сразу вспоминает о ноже посреди кухни. И ледяной клубок внутри трещит как раскалывающийся айсберг.

— Я оставил все нужное для перевязки в твоей комнате, — говорит он Дину. – Пойду проверю Чарли и сразу вернусь. Просто подожди чуть-чуть.

Дин кивает, придерживая полотенце ноющей рукой.

— Сколько угодно, — отвечает он, и Сэм с тихой радостью качает головой: Дин даже не видит, как влияет на всех вокруг.

Сэм не рассказывает Чарли о погроме на кухне, а она и так еще слишком слаба, чтобы заметить пятна крови на его рубашке. Он возвращается в комнату Дина, который сидит на полу, прислонясь к кровати, и придерживает мокрое от крови полотенце, сверля стену почти безжизненным взглядом. Сэм без лишних слов берет аптечку и перекись водорода и садится напротив брата.

Он разворачивает полотенце, и Дин шипит от нахлынувшей боли. Лёд внутри Сэма потихоньку оттаивает: по крайней мере, брат хоть на что-то реагирует.

Он аккуратно вытирает края раны, но не трогает красные разводы на лице и предплечье. Дин потом умоется сам, а сейчас важнее остановить кровь. Сэм пытается не смотреть на выпуклый шрам Метки прямо над порезом. Дин, очевидно, хотел срезать кожу с руки, поэтому разрез вышел косым и довольно глубоким, и Сэма беспокоит, не повреждены ли мышцы. Он подкладывает полотенце под руку брата и поливает рану перекисью водорода. Дин, подобравшись, сжимает зубы.

— Аййй, мать твою!

— Так тебе и надо, — ворчит Сэм.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил про отстойный врачебный этикет? – выдыхает Дин, упершись кулаком в бедро. Подбородок подрагивает от усилий держаться спокойно.

— У меня сказочный врачебный этикет… если люди, которых я штопаю, не идиоты, — отрезает Сэм, подготавливая иголку, пока шипящая перекись проникает в открытую рану.

На этот раз Дин сыплет проклятиями, едва иголка впивается в кожу. Сэм расслабляется: это хороший знак — Дин приходит в себя. Чего-то большего сейчас ждать не приходится, но он в любое время предпочтет ругающегося Дина молчаливому.

— Не делай больше глупостей, приятель, — Сэм завязывает узелок на шестом стежке и тянется за марлей. – Мы с этим разберемся.

— После того, как я опять кого-нибудь убью? – вставляет Дин.

Сэм поднимает на него взгляд.

— Раньше.

— Будто ты знаешь, а?

Сэм завязывает марлю туже, чем хотел.

— Да, — отрезает он, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как морщится от боли Дин. – Потому что ты еще поборешься с Меткой. Выкинешь из головы этот чертов зов и темную дорожку.

— Сэмми…

— И мы найдем как избавиться от нее, без нужды резать твою чертову руку.

— Сэмми, чувак, я чуть не убил ее!

— Не убил, — Сэм мотает головой. – Она гораздо крепче, чем выглядит.

Сэм чувствует, как Дину хочется сбежать, как он опять дрожит, но на этот раз с едва скрываемой паникой. Дин мечтает освободиться, вырваться, но на этот раз не из-за пошедшей наперекосяк охоты, а от самого себя.

А Сэм лучше чем кто-либо знает, что от себя не уйти.

— Я сорвался с края еще до того, как узнал, где он.

— Вот в следующий раз и будешь знать, где твой край, — настаивает Сэм. – Ты пытался защитить ее, Дин.

— Избивая до полусмерти.

— Она яро давала сдачи.

Сэм не отступит ни на шаг. Не сейчас. Не после такой выходки брата. Ему и раньше бывало страшно за Дина. А теперь Сэма накрывает ужасом от того, на что оказался способен Дин. Но Сэм не боится брата. И абсолютно отказывается его терять. Только не так.

— Хочешь — чувствуй себя тварью, Дин, — говорит он. – Ненавидь себя так, как только умеешь. Считай себя ничем. Ничем хорошим. С одной только тьмой внутри, — он наклоняется вперед, и Дину больше некуда смотреть, кроме его лица. – Но меня ты в этом не убедишь.

Дин закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову на кровать.

— Господи-боже, Сэмми…

— Внутри тебя тьма, Дин, но хорошее тоже есть. Как у всех нас. То, что вчера случилось с Чарли, должно было доказать тебе это.

— Тьмы слишком… много, приятель.

— Да, — кивает Сэм. – Да, наверное. Но не больше, чем во мне.

Дин в ответ быстро поднимает голову.

— Что? С ума сошел? Я был демоном, Сэм. Я убивал людей.

— А я нет? – возражает тот. – У тебя нет звания конченого грешника, чувак. За него борется полно народу.

Дин осторожно трет лицо разбитой рукой.

— Но все же так чертовски сложно не сдаваться.

— Тебе-то под силу, — говорит ему Сэм. – Ты побывал в аду и вернулся, — он тыкает Дина в бок носком ботинка. – Ты стал самим собой после того, как превратился в демона. Ты с чем угодно справишься.

Дин смотрит на решительное лицо Сэма.

— Почему ты веришь в меня, старик? Я тебя подводил столько раз… черт, даже не сосчитать.

— Ты мой старший брат, Дин, — и лед внутри Сэма рассыпается осколками, освобождая сердце. – Я никогда не переставал верить в тебя, — он глотает ком в горле, когда замечает, что большие глаза Дина наполняются слезами. – И… знаю, я наговорил всякой чепухи за эти годы. Того, что не могу забрать. То, что не перестанет быть… — он слегка пожимает плечами, — услышанным. Но, Дин, не счесть, сколько раз ты спасал меня. Именно ты заставлял меня идти дальше, когда я так хотел сдаться.

Он наклоняется вперед и успокаивающе гладит напряженную шею Дина. Дин сжимает губы, пытаясь удержать эмоции, но от прикосновения не уходит.

— А теперь я тебе помогу пройти через это, — Сэм ловит его взгляд, ошеломленно наблюдая, как он пытался справиться с собой. – Ладно? Ты слышишь меня, Дин?

— Слышу, — голос хрипит от сдерживаемых эмоций.

Сэм прижимается своим лбом к Динову, и оба замирают на мгновение. Спустя пару секунд Сэм убирает руку с шеи брата и встает.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — говорит он.

— Мне? – Дин шмыгает носом. – Это ты хреново выглядишь, старик.

— Я отдохну, если ты отдохнешь, — предлагает Сэм.

Дин качает головой.

— Я не усну.

Сэм опускает взгляд на руку Дина.

— Ну, тогда… и я не буду.

— Черт, — Дин запрокидывает голову. – Сучий ты манипулятор.

— Учился у лучших, — с легкостью в голосе отвечает Сэм.

— Ладно, хорошо, твоя взяла, — Дин вздыхает, прижимая к себе перевязанную руку. – Но… я не останусь здесь.

— В бункере много места.

— В комнате с картой есть диван, — говорит Дин. – Я устроюсь там.

Сэм не удивляется выбору брата, зная, что спальня – слишком предсказуемо для эмоций, с которыми он борется. Прежде, чем дойти до Чарли, Сэм проверяет брата — уверяется, что тот в самом деле растянулся на диване. Потом Сэм позволяет себе заснуть на несколько часов. Иногда он просыпается, опасаясь, что Дин попробует спалить Метку или еще как-то травмирует себя.

Весь следующий день Дин как на иголках. Сэм разрывается между Чарли – пытается накормить, проверяет, как заживают травмы — и Дином. Брат уже не дает Сэму подобраться слишком близко, разрешает лишь убедиться, что синяки постепенно проходят, а рана на руке не заражена. Большую часть дня Дин бродит по библиотеке, беспокойно скользя взглядом по корешкам бессчетных книг, заполняющих стены. Сэм ощущает удрученность брата — она волной льется по бункеру, отражается от стен и сворачивается вокруг Дина. От этого Дин выглядит так, будто его опять избили, на этот раз изнутри.

Сэм побуждает его есть, даже расплавляет три вида сыра и складывает в один бутерброд, что злостно противоречит собственным убеждениям о здоровом питании. Но Дин лишь откусывает несколько раз. Однажды Сэм застает его за упорным разглядыванием бутылки «Джека» на верхней полке в кухне. Когда он забирает ее и прячет с глаз долой, Дин не произносит ни слова. Холодный клубок, который, казалось, отпустил сердце Сэма, вновь натягивается и разрастается, пока текут часы, и за стенами бункера день медленно переходит в вечер.

Готовясь ко сну этой ночью, Сэм чует тревогу. Чарли, может, и выздоравливает, завернувшись в кокон из одеял, но брат словно гаснет на глазах. А фальшивые разговоры совсем утомили Сэма.

Дин опять вырубается на диване, и Сэм оставляет дверь открытой. Сэм спит чутко, внимательно прислушиваясь к брату. Со времени исцеления Дина от демонской сущности он до сих пор не привык к его кошмарам. Дин ведет себя так, будто единственный сосед по бункеру не заметит сорванное в панике дыхание и взгляды в пустоту огромными глазами. Но Сэм все знает. Он видит, потому что прожил два десятилетия, дыша в лад с братом, и легко определит, когда им овладевает ужас.

На этот раз Сэм не спит, едва услышав Дина, и встает еще до того, как сердце успевает угнаться за мыслями. Его будит сдавленный вскрик отрицания, полный такой боли, что Сэм тянется к оружию прежде, чем выходит в коридор.

Толстые носки скрывают его шаги. Он останавливается в тени, на границе мягкого света единственной лампы и смотрит на брата. Дин сидит на диване, подперев лоб ладонью, перевязанной рукой обнимает живот. На секунду Сэм задерживает дыхание и пристально глядит на Дина: дышит ли он? Дрожит? Ругается?

И тут он слышит сдавленный вздох. И сердце замирает.

Он уже столько лет не слышал, как плачет Дин. Сэм ловит себя на том, что роется в воспоминаниях. Когда он в последний раз видел брата настолько сломленным? Он не помнит. Разум подсказывает, слезы, в первую очередь, плод постоянной усталости и бесконечной тревоги. Но пусть разум катится к чертям, когда стоишь в дверном проеме и слышишь, как из родного человека выплескивается боль, и ничем не можешь остановить поток.

Спустя мгновение Дин чувствует его и резко выпрямляется, вытирая слезы.

— Сэм? – голос сиплый от попытки сдержать эмоции.

— Да, прости, я…

— Иди спать.

— Дин…

— Иди спать, Сэм.

Твердо, как приказ. Лучшее воплощение Джона Винчестера. Но Дин, очевидно, забыл: Сэм в юности сделал карьеру в неповиновении Джону Винчестеру.

— Поговори со мной, старик.

— Не в настроении.

Сэм подходит ближе, осторожно, с опаской, чтобы не спугнуть брата. Дин замечает это и встает с дивана, раненая рука все еще поперек живота, а тело наливается напряжением, будто перед побегом. Сэм останавливается, и Дин замирает посреди комнаты. Оба теперь в тупике.

Сэм хочет, чтобы Дин рассказал свой сон, высвободил все, что пугает до глубины души. Он хочет побольше поговорить об их сходствах, об игре со злом внутри, на которое оба пытались закрыть глаза. Он хочет еще раз пообещать брату, что вместе они найдут способ побороть Метку.

Но еще больше он просто не хочет, чтобы Дин сбежал.

— Давай телик посмотрим? — предлагает он — брат всё равно не уснет, а оставлять его одного нет никакого желания.

Дин удивленно вздергивает подбородок, явно ожидая другого — того, что оправдает его уход.

— Давай, — отвечает он. – Хорошая идея.

Вдвоем они подходят к маленькому телевизору и садятся на деревянные стулья, закидывая ноги на стол. Сэм вырубается после четвертой серии, а Дин тихо посмеивается рядом. Сэм просыпается несколько часов спустя с затекшей шеей, на плечах лежит одеяло, а брата рядом нет. Он плетется на кухню, привлеченный запахом кофе и бекона, и видит, что Дин опять использует ее по прямому назначению, хотя выглядит все еще хмуро.

Сэм выходит из бодрящего душа переодетый и свежий и отыскивает брата, так же одетого в чистое, длинные рукава скрывают перевязку на предплечье, синяки темными пятнами выделяются на бледном от бессонных ночей лице. Без лишних слов сев рядом с Дином, Сэм открывает книгу и перелистывает страницы в поисках любого, что сможет вдохнуть в брата немного успокоения.

Когда появляется Чарли, Сэм улавливает настороженность Дина. Только сейчас Сэм осознает, что до этого брат был расслаблен. Сэм подходит к Чарли и окидывает ее взглядом, одновременно не желая, чтобы она уезжала и понимая, что ей придется. Он слышит, как Дин встает со стула, но все так же держится на отдалении – видимо, дает Чарли время решить, когда подойти к нему. А главное, стоит ли. Чарли делает все возможное, чтобы выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало, но присутствие Дина вселяет в нее неосознанный страх. И если это замечает Сэм, то Дин чувствует ее волнение все сильнее с каждым ударом своего сердца. 

Когда Чарли подходит к Дину, все вздыхают с удивленным облегчением. Сэм не отрывая глаз наблюдает за Дином, который признается, что так и не простил себя, несмотря на ее прощение. Будто оба дня напролет в одиночестве спальни подбирая слова, Чарли дает Дину путеводную нить, которую не сумел отыскать Сэм.

— Я никогда не хотел навредить тебе, — наконец шепчет Дин, глядя в глаза Чарли. – Мне так жаль, малыш.

Ее вызов откликается в сердце Сэма, ломая лед, который окутывал его эти дни.

— Тогда докажи.

Сэм хочет, чтобы Дин с этим вызовом всему, что таится внутри, продолжил свою борьбу. Сэм ничего не желал так сильно с тех пор, как они катались по стране в поисках отца. Когда Чарли, цепляясь за их единственную нить надежды – поиск Книги Проклятых где-то в Тоскане, идет по ней как по линии жизни, Сэм оглядывается на брата.

Дин выглядит потерянным.

Синяки лабиринтом страха и смятения окружают усталые глаза, подавленный взгляд будто безмолвно молит в тишине бункера о спасении. Дин глядит на лестницу, уходящую вверх, к выходу из убежища, будто не зная, куда смотреть.

— Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Сэм, заранее зная ответ.

Он уверен.

— Нет, — тихо произносит Дин, не глядя на него. Не глядя ни на что.

— Ты сможешь, Дин, — твердо говорит Сэм, вкладывая в эти слова еще больше веры. Дин вопросительно смотрит ему в глаза. — Мы сможем, — обещает Сэм.

Пусть Дину кажется, он никогда не найдет дорогу сквозь тьму. Но Чарли права: у него есть одно преимущество перед Каином — семья. Дин не будет потерянным навсегда. Однажды он встретился со Смертью, чтобы вернуть брату душу. Сэм готов отплатить ему тем же и даже большим, если это обещает прогнать мрак из глаз брата.

— Тут так жутко тихо, — бормочет Дин в ответ. – Куда мы дели кассетный проигрыватель?

Сэм выдавливает слабую улыбку и кивает на угол комнаты. Когда Led Zeppelin заполняют пустоту между ними, он устраивается за столом и открывает ноутбук.

У них есть дело.  
___  
(1) – Modus operandi – образ действий


End file.
